1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for routing short messages (SMS-messages) to a plurality of short message service centers. Specifically, the invention relates to a system comprising a first transceiver for sending and receiving SMS-messages over a fixed network; and a router table for identifying from a recipient address of a SMS-message a short message service center that services the intended recipient of the SMS-message, said first transceiver cooperating with the router table in order to submit a received SMS-message to an identified short message service center servicing the intended recipient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a router system, shortly called an Inter-SMS-SC router is known to be used where providers exploiting radio networks that use different technologies, such as GSM, TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) and CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) aim to provide an interconnection service for the transmission of SMS-messages between these networks. Generally, each of these networks operates a Short Message Service—Service Center (SMS-SC, or shortly SMSC), which is a service that is able to provide delivery for SMS-messages inside the network. Because of the different cooperating technologies, it is useful to provide this transmission by a technology independent communications protocol such as the SMPP (Short Message Peer to Peer)-protocol over a TCP/IP-network.
If a SMS-message is received, the first transceiver identifies from a recipient address the SMS-SC that is able to deliver the message to the recipient. The router system is connected to a plurality of SMS-SCs in a network and is able to route the SMS-message to the appropriate SMS-SC. The receiving SMS-SC further handles the message according to it's own specific protocols and technology, which can be any technology such as a GSM, CDMA, TDMA or IDEN network.
Although the router, operating through such a communications protocol offers connectivity for routing SMS-messages between providers, the system falls short when a user tries to connect to a subscriber who is subscribed to a provider for which the router provides no interconnection.
The router identifies a recipient address from a SMS-message and uses the router tables to determine a short message service center that services the intended recipient of the SMS-message. Hence, by using the router tables, the router operates through a predetermined numbering scheme through which the router is able to identify the SMS-SC for which a SMS-message is destined. If this identification is positive, the router is able to rout the message to said specific SMS-service centre.
If a user tries to connect to a service that is not interconnected, the system is unable to relay the SMS-message, which therefore cannot be sent. This problem arises for instance when an American user tries to send a short message to a European user or vice versa since the router does not provide interconnection with the numerous European providers.